


Sweet and Giddy

by ThatinvertPokemon



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Enemies to Lovers, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Verse, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:00:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27871174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatinvertPokemon/pseuds/ThatinvertPokemon
Summary: If you like this story leave a like
Relationships: Edd/Eduardo (Eddsworld)
Kudos: 11





	Sweet and Giddy

Edd had just gotten back from the store, he wanted a ice cold cola so decided to pick one up on his way home from the pharmacy (needing to pick up scent blockers and that sort). As he made his way to the door, a strong, familiar, yet sweet scent had hit his nose. The alpha shrugged and ignored it, it was mostly a passing omega, most likely in heat. Edd hoped that the person made it home safely, noting that vulnerable omegas are usually easy targets. 

As the smell traveled by, he could hear the person struggling behind him. Almost as if they're lifting something heavy. Then there was grunting followed by a "god dammnit". Edd knew that voice. He turns his head enough to get a good look, once his suspicions were confirmed he turned around completely.  
"Eduardo?" Edd asks innocent but curiously. The omega snarled "what?!". He was a bit taken aback, sure they weren't friends but he was never snarled at before.

"I- do you need help?" He asked, stepping a little closer but stopping so that the omega's space would not be invaded. Eduardo glared at him, he had huge bags in his hands, there seemed to be snacks, medicine, and heating pads in one bag. The omega looked tired but also irritated, like he would snap and attack him at any moment. "No, I don't need your help!"  
Eduardo growled, he didn't need any pity, especially from a dumbass Alpha.

Edd shifted uncomfortably "well..Alright then" Edd turned back to his front door than began looking for his key. The sounds of the omega made him feel bad, however he didn't want to overstep and plus, Eduardo was proud and would never allow any assistance.

At least that's what Edd assumed until he heard the omega slump against the nearby car. The Alpha turned once more and there he saw Eduardo, leaning against the vehicle for support, dizzy and barely able to walk. That's when edd shoves his cola into the front pocket of his hoodie, quickly marched over to the omega and lifted him up. The man in his arms growled and told edd to fuck off.

Edd did not fuck off. 

They were next door neighbors so getting Eduardo home would be swift and easy. Edd definitely had the strength to carry him. Eduardo was plopped in front of his door, he couldn't really stand that well on his own so he was sitting on the step while edd looked for the spare key. Funny enough, the spare was placed in the same location Edd had put his spare key. Weird.  
Once unlocked, Eduardo and his things were carried inside.  
The bags were placed on the ground while the omega would be on the couch.

"Okay! All comfy?" Eduardo didn't respond. "Good! I'll be on my way, see you". Before Edd could make his way out the door. His neighbor let out a whimper, sat up and tried stand. Edd shook his head gently "no no Eduardo, you have to rest" he walked over and tried to get him back on the soda.

The omega was turning red and rubbing his legs together. The closer Edd got, the more Eduardo slipped. "I need-" he reached up and grabbed Edd by his shirt. "I need you to fuck me so hard that you let your dumb ass friends can hear me getting my ass rearranged" the omega practically growled.

Edd blushed "what?!" He yelled. Eduardo rolled his eyes, letting edd go and leaning back. "You heard me, this will be a quick fuck, do whatever you want to me but if I say stop, you stop".  
The taller of the two just blinked in confusion, which very clearly annoyed the omega. "But- I thought you hated me or something?" Eduardo sighed dramatically "you're still Attractive Eddhole, now please, toss my salad or whatever, not on the couch though"

Edd wanted to laugh also scream, maybe he could do both. Sclaugh. That sounds stupid but kinda funny.

While in his own head Eduardo had gotten up from where he was at slowly and he leaned in and put his head on his neighbor's chest. "Please.." the shorter of the two ed's muttered, the scent from him practically hit Edd like a cola can. He did want to help but still wasn't really sure. Though the 'please' from Eduardo was very tempting.

"Well..If you're certain..where is the bedroom?". The omega actually purred and carefully stood up. "It's this way, follow me and be careful with my things". Edd grabbed the bags and followed, walking upstairs and going to Eduardo's room. Their house was very neat, it smelled surprisingly nice too, like cherries and cream. 

They made to Eduardo's room, the omega opened door. Clothes were on the floor, near a basket filled with presumably dirty shirts, empty diet cola cans littered the floor all over the room (Edd counted exactly five), a messy desk with a computer monitor, and finally a closet that was filled. However, the bed was oddly neat, it smelled alright too. Walls weren't messy and some of the space was clean.  
"Yeah yeah, I know my room's a fuckin mess, you can sit the bags over there, please". 

Edd did as he was told, sitting the bags down near the bed. "I like your room Eduardo, it reminds me of home!". He smiles cheerfully. He was muttered at and noticed his neighbor taking off his shirt and blushing. "Yeah..you can sit on the bed you know" he said, slowly walking to where his bed was. Edd sat carefully on the bed and looked around some more until finally Eduardo joined him and they both sat on the clean mattress.

Silence.

More silence.

Then.

"Hey uh..Edd? Why the hell are you in my room?". Edd panicked a little "what- you uh..I thought-" he was cut off. "Don't you hate me or some shit? I'm not nice to you, I call you a fucking loser, why are you here??". Edd blinked, he thought, then said "Well..I always thought you hated me, sure we have our differences and yeah you are a bit of an ass but I could never actually hate you. I just like doing the whole rival thing for dramatical reasons".

"You- you fuckin serious?" Eduardo asks, sounding surprisingly hopeful. Edd nods. Then the omega scoots closer. "Fucking- You actually want to fuck me?". Edd turned really red and stuttered "y-yeah?? Is this still okay?". His neighbor nods "yeah..now please knot me before I kick you out".

Edd laughed nervously and began to undress starting with the bottom. He was chubby but that didn't bother him anymore. When pants and boxers were off, he noticed Eduardo was removing his clothes quickly. Edd couldn't stop staring, he knew his neighbor worked out but fuck. 

The omega was naked and when he looked back, noticed Edd starting, shocked at how huge his cock was. He gulped and turned red. Slick dripped from his hole and he got on the bed, layed back and looked at the Alpha.

Edd climbed on top of him awkwardly and he looked at Eduardo and blushed. "You're uh..you look good?" He giggled and the other man swears that his heart actually fluttered, what the fuck.

"Thanks" Eduardo replied dryly, he thinks for a moment before replying "I uh..like your face?". Edd gave him a dorky smile "thank you..I like yours too". They both were flustered and before long, Edd kissed the man under him. It was gentle, Eduardo wanted more and Edd definitely delivered once he got the hint.

Edd had to pull away to look at what he was doing, the omega panted but before he could complain, he felt his hole began to stretch. Thank fuck he didn't need to be prepped. Edd looked at him and frowned "are you okay? Should I pull out?". Eduardo shook his head "no, I just gotta..adjust, fuck you're bigger than I expected". That made him oddly proud. 

Both of them sat in more silence, Edd twittled with his hands for a bit until he heard "I'm ready now, don't tear me half though, Eddhole". Edd shifted and got closet, pushing himself further into Eduardo, when the Omega squeezed around him, Edd moaned.

Edd started of gentle but Eduardo quickly grew tired of that and moaned for him to go faster. He did, getting very lovely noises out of the man who was just yelling at him earlier.  
Moans got louder and thrusting only got faster, soon Edd was pounding into Eduardo as if his life depended on it. Eduardo was a drooling, sobbing, and moaning mess.

The entire room smelled like heat, sex, and pheromones, he pitied Eduardo's roommates, they would come home to a house that reeked and their roomie getting fucked like there was no tomorrow.

Eduardo eventually did cum but they were far from done. He wanted more, he wanted the Alpha mark him. Edd was happy too, he left hickies anywhere he could. When the omega's neck was too his liking, Edd purred. Eduardo looked completely blissed out, not caring how loud he was or what things came out of his mouth at this point.

Edd grunted and growled as he kept fucking the omega, he was closer to cumming. Eduardo came again. He whimpered at this point but needed the Alpha to knot him. Fuck, he'd probably die if Edd didn't.

"Fuck fuck, Eddy please-" holy shit, Eduardo just fucking called him Eddy, Sweet Cola this man was cute. Edd shoved his cock deep into him, panting and moaning as he thrusted. When he finally came, his knot was safely buried deep inside of Eduardo. Edd made sure of that.

Being knot sent the omega over the edge a third time and he cried out. 

They were both exhausted at this point. Edd collapsed on the bed. Eduardo clung to him but said nothing, Edd however swore he could hear faint purring. Neither if then spoke but eventually they cuddled up falling asleep next to each other.

Eduardo didn't want to think about it but he actually liked this fucking loser, alot. Lucky for him, his neighbor seemed to like him too.

-

They woke up cuddling. Both were tired, so Edoardo just snuggled right back up to edd and fell asleep. The Alpha definitely could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if the smut was rushed!! Hope u like it


End file.
